


Lluvia

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Un día de lluvia en el asentamiento de Nueva Cáprica.Inspirado en la 3ª Temporada.





	Lluvia

Nueva Cáprica. Décimo mes de asentamiento.

Laura Roslin se sentaba en una de las sillas de la tienda que habían improvisado como escuela tras el asentamiento. Había dado por finalizadas las clases hacía un par de horas y se había encargado de organizarlo todo para el día siguiente. 

Desde que aterrizaron en Nueva Cáprica y tras su cese en el cargo como presidenta de las doce colonias, se había quedado apenas sin nada que hacer. La escuela se había convertido en su nueva forma de vida, adoraba rodearse de niños, era un soplo de aire fresco en comparación al aburrido trabajo burocrático al que estaba acostumbrada desde hace años. Los niños le contagiaban su energía, su peculiar modo de ver la vida, siempre inquietos y curiosos. 

Se acercó hasta la entrada de la tienda y miró al cielo. Hacía mal tiempo, comenzó a ponerse de mal humor. No deberían estar allí. A pesar de que pasara el tiempo sin que ocurriese nada, Laura miraba todos los días entre las nubes a la espera de ver cualquier indicio de los cylon. 

Se separó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia una de las cajas en las que tenían apilados un montón de libros, comenzó a buscar algo interesante que leer para llevárselo a su propia tienda.  
Empezaba a hacer frío. Se subió la cremallera de un abrigo, que le quedaba tres tallas más grande, hasta la nariz y se metió las manos dentro de las mangas mientras se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha. 

Sentía a la gente en el exterior correr para resguardarse. Estaba lloviendo y las gotas de agua chocaban contra el techo de plástico provocando un ruido sordo.  
Alguien entró deprisa en la escuela. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba. Bill Adama mojado por la lluvia.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras le veía quitarse las gafas para limpiar las gotas que le nublaban la visión. 

-No has escogido un buen día para hacer una visita.

Terminó de limpiarse las gafas, se las colocó en su sitio de nuevo, le sonrió.

-Si tengo que esperar a que el clima mejore para bajar a tierra, os habría dado tiempo a celebrar unas siete u ocho elecciones más aproximadamente. 

Laura se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa en los labios, y ante la sorpresa de Adama, le abrazó. –Me alegro de verte Bill. 

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, y eso, entre todas las demás cosas, fue lo más duro para Laura.

Más duro de lo que le gustaría reconocer. 

Se había acostumbrado a verle casi a diario y tras las elecciones todo había cambiado. Ahora con suerte se veían una vez al mes; y le echaba de menos. 

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Adama sonrió y la abrazó también. –Yo también me alegro de verte Laura. 

Tardaron varios minutos en separarse, y cuando por fin lo hicieron ambos echaron en falta esa ya conocida cercanía.  
Laura sonrió y le invitó a sentarse. Bajó la cremallera de su abrigo hasta el pecho y se sentó a su lado mientas le ofrecía algo de beber. Ya no tenía frío. Ya no escuchaba ese ruido sordo sobre sus cabezas. 

Había dejado de llover.


End file.
